


The Wedding Date

by Chickenwriter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenwriter/pseuds/Chickenwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5: Post Emily</p>
<p>Mulder convinced Scully to be his date at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing

“Mulder, you said nothing about slow dancing!” She spat, half running out of the ballroom, her partner trailing behind her, trying to reach her hand to pull her back into him.

Minutes before, he’d had her in his arms, pressed up against his body, rocking slowly in time to the music. As he thought about how he never wanted to let go, he heard her breath start to quicken. Fingers splayed across her upper back, he could feel the eyes of the wedding guests on them…on her. She was attracting more attention than the bride at this point in the night – probably because no one had ever seen Fox “Spooky Mulder with a woman.

He briefly lamented that his hand moving lower on her back as they danced may have set her off. If he hadn’t ventured further, pulling her hips to his, would they still be out there?

“Scully, I’m sorry,” he was stifling his laughter, and he certainly was struggling to be sorry. She ripped her hand away from his before they could touch.

“And, I did not sign up to meet all of your extended family. Now everyone you have ever known is gossiping about us. I am not about to go back in there on your arm like I’m your proof that you’re not incapable of finding a woman to put up with your shit.”

“Scully…” His tone had switched to one of worry. He watched her body tightening with anger as she looked up at him, still several inches shorter than Mulder in her stiletto heels.

“I thought we were here to do work, and we were just stopping by your ‘cousin’s shindig,’ for which you neglected to mention that you were the best man, while we were investigating. It turns out that the only ‘X-file’ in this godforsaken town is your ability to trick me into situations that only benefit you! I’m tired of following you everywhere and sacrificing myself for your comfort, Mulder!”

“You could have said no!” His voice was desperate. There was no way to calm her. All he wanted was to touch her, to tell her how much she actually meant to him. His hands floated in front of him without a destination.

“Oh, could I? To what part? The formal dance, where they announced me as your _date_ over the speakers? Or the part where you then introduced me to each of the tables individually as ‘ **my friend** , Dana’? Or maybe I could have said no to this ridiculous gown you wanted me to wear so badly that I spent half of my paycheck?”

“We had to match, its good form. You told me…”

“Oh, since when do you care about good form? Is it good form to string me along like this?” Her voice escalated, turning the head of a woman near the bathrooms at the end of the hall.

“What?” Mulder nearly snapped his neck in his double-take.

It hadn’t even crossed his mind that she might be thinking anything of the sort. He’d never meant to string her along, and had thought he was perfectly clear about his feelings. He’d been waiting to see if she was ready to admit how she felt. With her outburst, he was almost certain he’d just heard her declaration.

“Nothing. I just want to go back to the hotel and take off this dress. I’m tired”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” she repeated incredulously. _No joke about helping with the dress?_ She wondered.

“Yeah, I’ll take you back right now if that’s what you want.” He reached out his hand to touch her bare shoulder.

She was quiet for a moment, letting her eyes search his face, looking right at his hand resting on her shoulder. He took it away, following her as she moved around the anteroom.

“No, Mulder, you should finish the night. You’re the best man.”

Scully found a bench and sat down with a huff. Mulder sat next to her, a nervous hand resting on her knee. She didn’t attempt to move it, just stared at his fingers twitching slightly over the material on her dress.

She was tired of hiding how she felt about her partner, but the thought of telling him was almost too much to handle. So many things could begin if she did, but she was more afraid of what could end.

Between the endless flirting and the genuinely sweet moments, there was nothing she’d like to take back between them.

Silence.

A few moments went by, until he spoke, much too close to her face.

“I invited you because I wanted you here.”

His voice cracked slightly as the words hit her like arrows.

“What?” She turned toward him, his breath falling on her cheek.

“I didn’t bring you so I looked less like a loser. I brought you because I like spending time with you,” he leaned in, “I chose you.”

Her heart jumped in her chest. It was an affirmation of what she wanted to be true.

“Okay,” was all she could muster as she watched his lips curl into a smirk.

He moved his hand to her waist, his mouth about to touch hers as footsteps approached.

 “Fox! It’s speech time. Whoa, man! Didn’t mean to interrupt!” The drunk groomsman cackled.

“You weren’t interrupting anything, man. We were talking about the case.” Scully rolled her eyes at his attempt to cover up what had just happened.

“Sure, whatever, Fox-man. Speeches in 1 minute.”

“Fox-man?” Scully said, stifling a laugh.

Mulder looked at her, frustration heavy on his face as he stood and left her on the bench to go make his speech.

She eventually walked back into the ballroom, watching him charm the crowd with his anecdotes. A smile crept across her face. The anger she had felt so strongly earlier melted away. He looked remarkably at ease up there on the stage, toasting to whomever. 

Moments before, Fox Mulder was about to kiss her. For the 5 years they had known each other, she’d been waiting for him to notice how she felt. Or maybe she’d been hoping he wouldn’t. One tipsy argument, and here they were: crossing a line, consorting on assignment, risking their jobs and livelihoods.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

She felt the panic filling her lungs, thinking about how utterly foolish it would be to give in to her feelings after all this time. If they’d been able to keep it at bay, who is to say they were ever supposed to give in?  

_The sensible Dr. Scully, unable to keep her head over a man._

After she broke it off with Daniel Waterson, she swore that a man would never (again) be the reason she made a bad decision…or any decision for that matter.

_It’s not just anyone. It’s Mulder._

Mulder, who had nearly given everything for her.  
Mulder who soothed her as she cried on so many occasions.  
Mulder who had held her after she had lost the daughter she so recently gained.

_Mulder…_

They were connected by personal tragedy. Fundamentally, they were partners in every sense of the word…sans the physical. If they stepped into that role, what would be left?

_What would it mean to be everything to each other?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by lips brushing her cheek.

“How’d I do?”

“Mulder!” she yelped, “God, you scared me. You did great! It was a lovely speech.”

“You looked pretty deep in thought. You didn’t hear any of it did you?”

“No, I really didn’t.” She grinned at him, “you saw me?”

“What were you thinking about under all that red hair?” Mulder reached up to tuck a strand behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her neck.

“I…” Scully felt herself shivering, and begged her body to let her mind take control once more. “Nothing. Stop, Mulder, everyone is looking at us.”

Her tone was harsh, masking how she really felt. That was all she did, anymore. She found any and all reasons to deny her feelings.

“Scully?”

“What?” She fluttered her eyes at him.

“Dance with me?” His hand was held out, and all she could see were the faces of the committee to which she would need to defend her rightful place in the FBI should they be caught.

“That’s a terrible idea. I’m going to sit down.”

“Scully…” He trotted after her.

“Mulder, we’re partners at the Federal Bureau of Investigation. This isn’t a game. We could lose our jobs if a picture of us dancing too close even surfaces. We’re supposed to be working. I can’t risk that.”

“Who’s going to know? No one here even cares where I work. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s a real party killer when people figure out you work for the Feds.”

“Can we go back to the hotel now? I don’t want to be here anymore.” Her hand went to her forehead, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Are you okay?” he said sharply, terrified her nose may be bleeding. 

“Yeah…yeah…I’m just…I’m getting a migraine, I think.”

“Are you sure? If it’s your head…”

“Mulder. I’m fine,” she breathed, “normal headache. Nothing to worry about. I just need a glass of water and some sleep. I haven’t slept well since…”

“Let me say goodbye to a few people and I’ll take you back,” he whispered. She nodded her thanks, letting him kiss her head before he swept off to say his goodbyes.


	2. Come Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hotel room, Scully makes her decision.

The walk out to the car was excruciating. There was so much that she wanted to say, so much inside her head that she needed to tell him, but the words would not form. She wished she could explain to him how terrifying it would be to give him the power to destroy her. If he became her everything, a simple choice to leave could leave her with nothing. The air was heavy with anticipation, Mulder glancing her way repeatedly.

All he wanted to do was apologize profusely – not just for the evening, but for the entirety of their partnership. He had dragged her into this conspiracy, and now she suffered more than he could have ever imagined. She’d been harmed by the world’s worst men, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain.

Their ride was taken in uncomfortable silence. Scully picked at her fingernails, while he stared straight ahead. The city was quiet, unnerving, and unable to cover up how loudly their hearts were beating.

The pair pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car and walked into the lobby before Mulder finally spoke. His room was situated conveniently down the hall. She could make an excuse to stop by before she headed up to her own. Or maybe, she should just go back alone, before anything careless could happen.

“I’ll walk you.”                                                                                                                                   

Scully grimaced involuntarily. She had been afraid of him walking her back..and what could ensue if they crossed the threshold. She was even more afraid of what she actually wanted. After all this time, and all this fighting the way she felt – she wasn’t sure she could stop whatever was to begin in the neutral space of a nice hotel room.  She didn’t have the power to say no to him anymore.

“Okay,” her voice was meek and unsure – nothing like the Scully that Mulder knew so well. Scully always knew what she wanted, but her shaky voice made him second guess what he thought were her plans.

She exhaled loudly as they stepped into the elevator, staring at her shoes as he pushed the button for her floor. He noticed how she stood on the opposite wall, moving her feet in her strappy heels as if she were alleviating pain. His eyes darted between her face and the movement of her legs – her eyes remained downcast. The elevator creeped up the 5 levels, and Mulder turned to her:

“I’m not going to jump you, Scully. Unless you want me to.” She smirked, trying to form a response as they came to a stop. The problem was that she did want him to jump her. It would probably be easier than what she really wanted to do. Her door was at the end of the hall, and around the corner. The longest possible walk from the elevator.

“Mulder…I” she started, choking on her words, unable to finish whatever it was she wanted to say. The last time they had been together at night was at her mother’s house, Mulder rocking her like a child after Emily’s funeral, his shoulder wet with her tears. Eventually, she’d fallen asleep on his arm, and he distinctly remembered it going numb, wishing that his whole body would gain that sensation so he could stop feeling so helpless. He would give her anything, but he knew that he couldn’t give her back what had been taken away. He couldn’t give her a child.

He’d thought that this wedding would be time for them to reconnect, and to have fun. Instead he spent the whole night making her feel worse, and for that he couldn’t forgive himself. What puzzled him was the reason for her anger.  _Is it good form to string me along like this?_ What did that mean? He assumed that she was upset that he’d treated her like a date and introduced her as a friend. However, he’d only done that to make her feel more comfortable. “Friends” did not accurately describe their partnership, but anything more would imply a line had been crossed.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, “that I messed up our night.”

“It’s okay…” she started, wanting to explain to him why she was upset. _I’m upset because I don’t want to be your “friend” anymore._ The thought burned into her brain. Her mind was spinning with questions. Was she ready to do this? 

_“_ No, it isn’t. I should have been honest with you. I just haven’t seen those people in a long time. There are some things I don’t want to do alone, and I am thankful that you were there,” he reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked through the hall, “you’re always there.”

 “I’m sorry I freaked out,” she squeezed his hand and quickly pulled away, opening her purse. She stayed silent until they reached the room, “589, that’s me.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He placed an innocent kiss on her cheek, and gave her the space she thought she needed. Turning toward the door, she took out her card key, swiped it, and the lock clicked open. She opened the door only slightly. “Goodnight, Scully.”

“Don’t,” she whispered into the empty room as he began to walk away.

“What?” He spun back toward her, hopeful.

“Don’t leave,” her voice carried more conviction, and she looked him straight in the eye.

“Why?” He cursed himself for questioning, but he could never live with himself if she wasn’t sure of her choices. 

 “I owe you a dance,” she said, “preferably without your entire family watching.”   

“You don’t owe me anything,” he whispered. He put his hand on her left arm. Reaching past her, he pushed open the door and led her through. She walked backward in her heels until she hit the dresser, letting him sweep her into his embrace. “But I’ll accept.”

“Oh good, I was worried.” Instead of dancing, she stood still and reveled in the feeling of his arms around her. She looked up at him, waiting for him to make the move she so desired. He was clearly waiting, too. She licked her lips, flexing her fingers over his skin. Maybe she wanted a different kind of dance.

“We’re consorting on assignment,” he said, close to her ear.

Was this really Dana Scully, level-headed FBI agent? Was this his partner, his best friend, warm under his touch? Was she really waiting for him to kiss her?

“Yeah, we are,” she stated daringly. Her hand cupped his cheek. She watched him as he leaned into her, felt his fingers on her back. She tilted her hips toward him, feeling his shudder as they made contact. Her mouth curled into a smile and his lips finally pressed against hers. She jumped back as if she’d been shocked.

“Fuck,” Mulder gasped as they parted, making her chuckle. He kissed her harder, diving into the sweetness of Scully again and again until his lips felt as raw as his emotions. Soon, hands traveled up and down her bare back, pulling aside straps and punctuating his thoughts with kisses across her freckled skin. She sniffed softly, and he felt her body tense, “you okay?”

“No,” she said, hot tears threatening the corners of her eyes. He supported her weight between his own body and the dresser as she crumbled in his arms.

“Scully?” He was frantic, trying to hold her up, “what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Mulder. God, I’m so sorry. I’m scared.” She let him lead her to sit on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, rocking her just as he had that night. He whispered to her, assuring her over and over that her grief for Emily was valid. He comforted her as she cried, confessing to him her fear that she may never be a real mother.

She finally moved over to lay on the pillow. He kissed her head, intent on letting her sleep alone, until she asked him to stay. He crawled over to the other side of the bed, and she felt his hand creep across her stomach, his arms enveloping her. She shifted back into his embrace, lamenting that the night had ended like this when she had planned for it to go so differently.

“I’m sorry, Mulder. When you touched me, it was…I couldn’t help it…”

“Scully,” Mulder ignored her apology and played with the silky material of her dress, “don’t you want to change?”

Suddenly, the only thing she wanted to change was the direction of the evening. If Mulder wanted her, she was finally going to make it happen. Nothing would take away her sorrow, but she could use a good distraction.

“I just want to take this off.”

Mulder’s heart stopped as she sat up, clearly waiting for him to unzip her. He took off his own jacket, throwing it over to the dresser and watching it as it slid off. She smiled.

“Nice shot.”

“Thanks, I’m hoping to qualify for the clothing Olympics.”

“You can try again with this dress.”

He slowly rooted around for the hidden zipper, pausing at her warm, bare skin. He grasped the pull, easing it down. She shimmied out of it, fully aware that his eyes were watching as more of her freckles were revealed. He cleared his throat. She stood and stepped out of the pool of material, reached down and handed it to Mulder. “Go ahead,” she whispered.

He threw it without looking, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and roughly pulled his partner in between his legs. She yelped, but wrapped her arms around his neck. He encircled her waist. With Scully standing and Mulder sitting, they were at eye level. His knees kept pressure on her hips, and she closed her eyes.

This is why she wanted him here. The mere proximity of him changed her whole perspective. Now, all she wanted to do was be closer. Close enough to seal their partnership – close enough to fill the holes in her heart.

His lips on hers stirred her from her thoughts, and then it was all hands, all touch.

He ran his hands over her naked waist, she fumbled with his buttons. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders, his tongue found its way across her collarbone. Scully sighed softly when he bit at her ear lobe, pulling it between his teeth. Mulder slipped a hand onto her shoulder, holding her still as he left his mark on her skin.

“Mulder, watch it. We still have to work,” she was smiling through reprimanding him, and shuddered as she felt him grin against her collarbone. She pulled him back to her lips, kissing him deeply. She pulled away to whisper, “you can leave those somewhere else.”

He felt himself harden as she spoke, and intended to make good on that invitation. He trailed his lips down her sternum, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Shivers ran down her spine. She gripped his shoulders as she felt his mouth close over her breast. His teeth grazed her nipple and he heard her gasp. When he pulled away for only a moment, she pushed him back onto the bed.

“Scully…” he sighed as she unbuttoned his pants and moved away.

“Off,” she commanded. He quickly obliged, rolling off the bed, and removing the remainder of his clothing. She licked her lips as he stood in the dimly lit room. As he moved toward her, she motioned for him to stop. “Not done looking.”

He moaned her name, watching her watch him. He was growing harder as her eyes expertly examined him. She trailed her gaze over his face, taking in every feature as if she’d never seen them before. His muscled twitched slightly as she watched, her stare moving lower. “Come here,” she whispered. 


End file.
